The Perks Of Being Marceline
by A Flying Penguin
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is the brand new student at Ooo High. Marceline Petrikov is the school outcast. On Bubblegum's first day of school she meets this strange girl, this ethereal girl. Marceline is hiding some pretty dangerous secrets and so is Bubblegum. Somehow their pasts are intertwined and together they will face their demons. Inside and out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first Bubbline please take that into account when you rad this shitty story. Anywho here we go!**

**XXXXXX**

Taking a deep breath Bubblegum gathered up all her courage and strode into the principal's office. She had just transferred schools and today was her first day.

Upon entering Bubblegum was met with raised voices and fierce shouting. Leaning back in one of the chairs in front of the principle, arms crossed and with an irritable expression on her face sat a beautiful ebony haired girl. The mysterious girl and her principal were, at the moment having a very childish staring contest. A person could practically see lightning pass between them. Bubblegum could only stand awkwardly to the side as she witnessed their dispute, not knowing what to say or do, she just stood there.

A few seconds passed by before the principal noticed the new arrival. He quickly stood up, breaking the staring contest he and his student were having. The student stood up as well, she was tall, very tall, and she was a good two heads taller than the short principal and even a full head taller than Bubblegum herself.

The problem student turned on her heels , storming out of the room but before she left she was able to make eye contact with Bubblegum. Her crimson orbs burning fiercely as they drowned Bubblegum's meek hazel ones in their anger. Swiftly turning her head she broke the brief connection they had. As she left the room she slammed the door shut and a muffled "This isn't over yet!" was heard.

Bonnibel Bubblegum turned her head towards her uncle. Yes her uncle, the middle aged, red and white haired man before her was her much beloved Uncle Pepper Mint. He was also, unsurprisingly, her legal guardian since her parents passing several years previous. Her parents left Bubblegum an incredible fortune and so for middle school she decided to go to a boarding school for the elites of modern society in far off England. It was a female equivalent to Eton. But for high school she had wished to return to her hometown and finish her studies there. Sadly it was only recently in the midst of her junior year was she able to change schools and return home to live with her Uncle and study at an average, non-elitist high school.

Shaking his head and passing a hand through his greying red hair he walks over to his niece. He gives her a warm, loving look before welcoming her with a big hug. Bubblegum returns the hug with just as much love. She had missed her Pepper Mint while being abroad and the short weeks during summer when she could visit were not nearly enough. But now that she's living with him and studying in his school she sees him far too often.

Releasing the hug Pepper grabs her shoulders and says what every adult says if they haven't seen you for more than a few hours. "My! How you've grown! It was just yesterday that you were so tiny that you're whole body could fit into these arms of mine." rolling her eyes Bubblegum frees herself from his grasp and says "Pepper stop being so ridiculous, you just saw me this morning at breakfast."

Chuckling lightly as he walks over to his desk, "True, True. But back then you were so small and sweet and not this tall dignified woman before me." Bubblegum follows him to his desk and asks the question that had been on her mind for the past few minutes "Who was that girl?"

"Girl? Oh! You must mean Marceline Abadeer! Ah yes she is what you would call a problem student; always getting into fights. She's in this office at least twice a week! If you ask me she's a real headache but no matter what I do she won't stop causing trouble for me." During his rant on his least favourite student his brown eyes seem to take on a darker hue, as if he wasn't looking at Bubblegum's face but a dark evil hidden in his mind. A place only he could see.

Snapping his head back up, eyes returning to normal he changes the subject "Well enough with that! Let's finish the papers for your transfer and get you off to your first class. It's German I believe." glancing down at her schedule he had just printed out he nods his head in affirmation and hands it to her.

Opening a desk drawer he searches around for a certain item. Once found he hands it to her with a little note with a number scribbled on it. "Here's your locker number and the key to open it. We do things a little old fashioned over here no number codes or any of that fancy stuff." Bubblegum stands up, bows, thanks her Uncle and leaves the room without another word.

Bubblegum had finally found her first class after several minutes of searching and it indeed was German. Her teacher, Herr Schmidt, was a complete pain. Upon her arrival he merely waved his hand at her, and shooed her away. She had no trouble finding an empty desk though few students who chose to study the guttural language. Bubblegum was already fluent, to her this was just an easy-A.

German passed by quickly and Bubblegum wandered off in search of her next class. After many wrong turns and the opening of incorrect class's doors the pink haired teen was finally able to find her class. She knocked on the door once, twice and then let herself in. The moment she entered the room all heads turned towards her, dozens of eyes curiously staring as if she was some sort of animal on display.

Everyone snapped their heads back to the professor after he cleared his throat. Pointing to Bubblegum he says "Everyone please welcome our new transfer student. If you would please introduce yourself."

Bubblegum steps forward and bows slightly, upon straightening herself up she says in a crisp, clear and well-mannered voice "Hello. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum but please just call me Bubblegum. I have recently returned here from an all-girls boarding school in England. I would like to know and befriend everyone in this class. Thank you." Done with her monologue she politely turns her head to her professor. His mouth slightly agape he just stared at her along with everyone else in the class. They were all shocked by her impeccable manners and polite speech. It was as if she was a Princess from a fairy tale!

Regaining his senses the professor points to a chair in the very last row, next to a window and a young boy with a very odd bunny hat. "That will be your new seat; you will be sitting next to Finn Hero."

She walks towards him, albeit slightly nervous, the boy looks up and gives her a big toothy grin instantly washing away any misgivings she might have had of him. She strides forward with more confidence and upon reaching her seat politely nods to the still grinning boy before she sits in her seat. The boy leans forward, sticking out a hand "The name's Finn. It is such a pleasure to be seated next to you milady." Bonnibel giggles slightly and shakes his hand "Pleasure is all mine kind sir."

Finn's grin grows even wider, his blue eyes shining brightly. He leans back in his seat, eyes still trained on the newcomer, he's about to say something when all of sudden a tanned hand covers his mouth and shoves him aside. Now sitting in front of Bubblegum is a very short, tanned, mischievous boy by the look of it. This boy now sticks out his other hand "My name is Jake; this buffoon over here is my best friend and adoptive brother." Bubblegum takes his hand and shakes it her eyes still looking at him oddly. Why you might ask? Well because he was suffocating his so called best friend and didn't seem to notice the way the other boy squirmed and panicked to try and get out of his hold. Finn was turning a nice shade of purple Bubblegum noted.

Noticing her inquisitive glance Jake realises his mistake and instantly releases his friend. Finn lurched forward and took in a deep breath, the colour quickly returning to his face. Snapping his head back towards his brother, Finn snaps "Were you trying to kill me? That was like the closest experience to death I've ever had!" Jake indignantly shouts in his defence "Not true! You've been way closer to dying than that!"

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure I've lost over half my brain cells due to your little stunt."

"Remember when we shoved you down that hill on a skateboard?"

"Huh? Yeah of course, that was awesome!"

"Do you also remember how we forgot to tell you that at the base of the hill there was a construction site?"

"Oh I remember now! I fell into a hole right? I almost got buried alive! Ah I see your point now but still! Today came a close second!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say bro." Turning back to Bubblegum who was smiling at their exchange he asks "So pretty lady do you want to come hang out with us at lunch today? All our friends will be there, we can introduce you to them!" Bubblegum's smile grows even brighter, here she was in her second hour at this school and she's already made two friends, albeit incredibly weird and funny, they were still friends.

"Sure I would love to Jake."

"Great! I can introduce you to my girlfriend Lady! She's really awesome and beautiful; sadly she only speaks Korean so you probably won't understand her. But don't worry she understands English just fine."

"She speaks Korean? That's great, so do I!"

"Cool! She'll finally have another person to speak to. All these other dimwits are complete idiots and need me to translate everything."Bubblegum laughed softly to herself and let her attention wander while the two brothers struck up a conversation with each other. The teacher was dead asleep at his desk, he had previously told everyone to just do their homework.

Bubblegum's attention soon drifted until she was looking out the window. She kept staring and staring until in the corner of her eye she saw something move. Moving her eyes in that direction she spots a person sitting in a tree. The closer she looks she realises it was the girl from that morning. What was her name again? Oh right, Marceline. Marceline was just sitting in the tree paying no one any attention, her headphones were in and she seemed to be singing. Bubblegum couldn't tell, the window was closed and she was too far away and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl. She watched in fascination as her head bobbed slightly to the music, her red sneakers moving with the rhythm and her hands lightly strumming invisible cords on the side of the branch she was sitting on. Her long jet black hair was pushed over to one side, revealing a pointed and heavily pierced ear. She was beautiful Bubblegum concluded.

Bubblegum kept her eyes trained on the mysterious girl, she let the time slip by and before anyone knew it she was out the door and on her way to Marceline the moment the bell rang. She sprinted down the stairs and out into the courtyard, she desperately wanted to hear the pale girl sing and so she sprinted to the back of the school building where Marceline's tree was. As she got closer and closer she slowed not only because she feared that Marceline might see her but because she had just begun to hear her singing.

Bubblegum, now only a few feet away, was listening quietly as Marceline sang. Her voice was smooth and silky; it was a tenor Bubblegum noted, a voice rare for a girl and common in men. The effect of a female tenor is incredible; it was once called the most beautiful sound a girl could make. Bubblegum could see why, she was entranced. Bubblegum might not have been able to hear the music but the lyrics were enough, they were profound and held a meaning far too deep for teenagers to be able to understand.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_" Bubblegum felt odd upon hearing this line. It made her feel perverse as if she was creeping on this unknown girl. The next line though will make her guilt skyrocket. "_No one will ever change this animal I have become_" At this Bubblegum stood up and turned to leave, it felt wrong to listen to such an obviously private song. The next line however stops her. "_Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_" Bubblegum has by now stopped all movement, the song was over and she could feel chills crawling up her back, this was not good. Turning her head to see if Marceline noticed her she is met with raging crimson eyes. _Oh fuck _is all she thinks as she sprints away. She doesn't get far, the rebellious, fit and slightly older teen catches up and stops her immediately with an incredibly strong grip on her arm.

Marceline pulls the pink haired girl close; their faces were mere centimetres apart. She was growling and her eyes seemed to tear into Bubblegum. "What the fuck do you think you're doing creeping up on me like that? Trying to get some dirt on Marceline Petrikov? Want to make fun of me to fit in? Well too bad for you but I'm going to beat you senseless until you can't even remember your own name!"

Now if this was any other situation Bubblegum would have already been to China and back but what the girl said before stopped all rational sense in the girl's mind, the only thing driving her was mindless curiosity. "Petrikov? I thought your last name was Abadeer?"

Marceline's eyes widened to the point that they were ready to pop out of their sockets. Surprise was written all over her face. She soon regained her senses and tightened her grip on Bubblegum's arm, causing her to wince. "How do you know that? Who told you?" she was practically spitting in the others face, but Bubblegum never lost her composure "Pepper did."

"The Principal did? Why the fuck would he tell you my name?"

"Well Pepper is my Uncle, he tells me everything."

Marceline let go of the girl's oddly pink tinted skin, she just stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared at the girl for a minute before laughing dryly "Well that's just my luck. Little miss perfect over here knows my name. Whatcha gonna do with it? Tell the world my secret?" at the last sentence her tone began to sound pained. She fully expected Bubblegum to tell everyone without knowing the importance of her name as she was a foreigner.

Bubblegum, hearing her pain shook her head and gave Marceline the greatest news ever "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Only on one condition though" Marceline's heart fell "You must be my friend."

For a moment Marceline stood there in shock. No one had ever wanted to become her friend before, they all just despised her for her attitude and heritage, and she was the school outcast. Marceline gave the other girl a huge grin, it was so big and full of genuine happiness Bubblegum almost had to close her eyes it was so bright. She stuck her hand out, a small embarrassed blush covering her pale face "You're just full of surprises aren't you? No one's ever wanted to be my friend before. Guess you're the first." The young scientist was fully prepared to face palm, the girl changed moods far too quickly.

"Well I thought maybe if I stick around you long enough I'll unravel the mystery of Marceline Abadeer" Bubblegum in turn stuck her hand out.

They then shook hands. Under the canopy of many trees in mid-spring stood two girls; one comes from a long lost royal bloodline and the other was born from the shadows. Together they are both trying to shed their pasts and create a bright new future. This is how the friendship of Marceline Abadeer and Bonnibel Bubblegum began.

**XXXXXX**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know **_**didn't introduce myself last time but I'm a flying penguin and this is my first Bubbline story. Hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**By the way the song last time was Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Their hands dropped to their sides, both kept their gazes steady on the other, neither of them moving an inch; both revelled at their new-found friendship.

Marceline broke the silence, "We can be friends but first we must set some ground rules." Bubblegum quirked an eyebrow at this, "As long as we're in school we cannot be seen together. It would do bad for gaining new friends. I'm not the most well liked kid around school."

Bubblegum shook her head in defiance, "Well that doesn't matter to me". She grabbed the taller girl's hand in her own and looked her dead in the eye "They can judge me for being your friend but that won't change me. Besides what can they possibly do? Say a few nasty words? Those don't last."

Marceline's eyes softened, this girl can be so stubborn she realised, but the pale girl understood on thing. Kids here were far too cruel to just use words to shun Bubblegum. She knew from experience.

She silently vowed to herself to protect this girl. This young, beautiful and sweet girl before her. No matter what it takes she will keep this maiden blissfully unaware of the cruelty of people her own cruelty on the other hand might need to be displayed to keep her safe.

"We'll be late for class" is all she says as she walks swiftly past the now stunned Bubblegum. The tall musician grabbed her bag and disappeared around the corner. Regaining her senses the pink haired teen sprinted after her odd friend but lost her in the crowd.

Bubblegum huffed, "I can't believe that girl. Leaving just like that after saying a bunch of weird stuff. "Wandering off to her next class the hazel eyed teen was undoubtedly late.

The hours went by quickly and soon lunch was upon the pink haired girl and as promised she met up with Finn and Jake. Wandering into the cafeteria she spots the ever hyper blonde haired boy waving her over. She arrives and sits next to him, across from her is Jake and further down the table are several people she's never net before but assumed they were the brother's friends.

One was dressed all in purple, even her hair was dyed purple, she was should we say slightly large and shouting at a telephone. Another boy sat next to her, he was rather small to be a high school student but had on huge headphones and was absorbed into some videotape game, his turquoise hair and jade eyes suited him nicely. Next to Finn was a girl he was obviously infatuated with, Bubblegum could see why, she had beautiful flaming red hair and stunning amber eyes, and her bright smile and charming laugh also helped her appeal. Finally next to Jake was an oddly blonde Korean girl, she had the same eyes as Jake, black and beady; her clothes though hurt Bubblegum's eyes. It consisted of the many different colours of the rainbow.

Gaining everyone's attention Finn pointed to Bubblegum, "Everyone this is Bubblegum. Bubblegum this is everyone." Bonnibel waved to the crowd before her, the Korean girl who could tell she was at a lost for what to do next introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Lady. Jake has told me all about you! I'm so happy someone else speaks Korean! I hope we can become great friends!" the girl seemed genuinely ecstatic to find another person who could speak her native language.

She then turned and pointed to the girl Finn was so focused on, "That there is Flare. She's a very stubborn and hot-headed girl, great with anything to do with fire. Her temper though is something fierce so if I were you I would take it slow.

Lady then points to the other two children, "The one all in purple and shouting into the phone is LSP, her real name is Lucienne Samantha Patterson but no one can be bothered to say the whole thing so we shortened it down. She's very gossipy so do not trust her with a secret but if you need anything or any sort of information she's got so many contacts she'll get it for you. And I mean anything. Anyways the turquoise boy over there is Bmo. No one knows what it stands for; I'm starting to think that's his actual birth name. He's really good with anything electrical, he can fix phones, computers even cars and trucks. Anything thing inanimate and a machine he can use and fix, especially computers." she turns back towards Bubblegum "And of course you already know Finn and Jake. So that's everybody!" Lady smiles.

Bubblegum returns her smile; she had a feeling that all of them, even LSP, would become great friends. She looks around the table and admires each and every one of her new acquaintances. They all have some special talent she noted, herself included, it would be unsurprising to find that they could do many extraordinary things.

Bubblegum turns again and asks the ever faithful Lady, "Do you know who Marceline Petrikov is?" the whole table went quiet, "I have heard of her but never met her, why would you ask that?".

Bubblegum was thoroughly confused; such a nice girl was sounding so offended at the mention of even knowing Marceline; what could have caused such a reaction? "Don't need to be so uptight, I was just asking." Lady had realisation in her eyes, "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Her reputation. It's rather violent to put it nicely. Just last week she sent some boy to the hospital after breaking both arms and cracking his ribs in a second. I was there and damn that girl is scary. If you ever meet her don't get close, she'll be sure to bite you if you do."

By this time everyone at the table was listening in, "Yeah stay away, I once tried to befriend her and in the end she punched my tooth out. See?" Finn raised his upper lip, displaying a large gap where his tooth should have been.

Bubblegum said nothing. She didn't mention they'd already met or how they're friends. She feared that confession would destroy the budding friendship she had with these people.

"Oh look at the time! I'll be late to my next class. See you guys later and it was very nice meeting everyone!" Bubblegum was up and out of the room before anyone could even say bye. She in truth had no class to get to; her next hour was free period she just wanted to get away from the awkward conversation. Bubblegum was a skilled liar, raised to become a politician, she could have easily tricked them all into believing that she would stay away from Marceline; but felt that lying about anything concerning Marceline would be a horrible idea.

Bubblegum had no idea of where she was going. She was new to this school after all. She ended up wandering the hallways, in search of something to do when she heard a commotion further down the hall. Sprinting down the corridor to see what was happening she spotted a huge crowd grossly cheering "Fight!" over and over again as well as a now familiar long tall frame smothered in midnight coloured hair.

Bubblegum tapped one boy's shoulder, his eyes were wild, filled with the primal excitement of violence and blood, "What's happening here?" the thrilled boy answered almost ecstatically, "Marceline has a new victim! Apparently she was walking by and he didn't move fast enough so their shoulders grazed and it set her off on a rampage!" the boy returned to the show.

Bubblegum was horrified, how could such a story be true? It was too ridiculous but Bubblegum barged through the crowd anyway, she felt responsible as the Principal's niece and as Marceline's friend to stop this lunacy. She arrived at the front of the crowd and saw a sight she would most likely never forget.

There stood Marceline, eyes livid and breathing ragged staring down and some bloody, beaten boy on the floor. His blood was dripping from her hands and splattered on her clothes. Bathed in crimson she truly looked like a beast. She seemed ready to puke, a fact no one but Bubblegum noticed. The boy coughed, showing that he was still alive. He slowly got on all fours, then on his knees and after one final effort he stood up on his own two feet, swaying slightly from fatigue. His breathing too was ragged, his eyes looked murderous and he glared daggers at his opponent. Lifting his head to the point where he was looking at the ceiling he began to laugh maniacally. His shrill laughter resounded all throughout the school, sending chills down everyone's spines; only Marceline seemed unfazed. Breathing in a deep breath he locked gazes with the pale girl and belts out, "I'm going to kill you! You bitch!" He sprints forward, run unsteady and wavy, towards Marceline's face. She doesn't move, her gaze never wavers, no hint of fear or anger present, she just stares on. His fist is coming closer, Marceline closes her eyes, she doesn't want to fight anymore; she knew if she hit this kid even one more time he would collapse. Resigning herself to the pain she awaits judgement.

The blow had so much force behind it that it sent the girl stumbling back a bit, into cold steel lockers; the boy does not relent, he charges again, this time both fists raised and in seconds he's punched her several times, the smacking noises his fists make as they hit her face, ribs, chest and abdomen sicken the audience. He steps back to breathe, his own fists now covered in another's blood. Marceline is now fully leaning against the lockers, barely able to stand up, There's blood running from her temple and mouth "That all you got you big ape? 'Cause if it is, then that's nothin'" she spits blood on him.

"Playing the tough girl here are we? Well I'll show you what I can really do. "He swipes the tall girl's legs from under her causing her to fall. She hits the floor hard and realises a pained grunt, but it isn't over yet. He now hails down many kicks, his heavy boots adding to the beating. She weakly raises her arms to protect her face and rolls herself up in the foetal position, it doesn't help, and he just keep kicking and kicking it seemed never ending. But it wasn't all of a sudden his blows stop, she thought that he had begun to pity but that was not the case, in truth he had been ripped away from her. Marceline opens her eyes and instead of seeing a sneering, evil face she's met with a worried hazel eyes and kind words along with gentle hands trying to help her up. It was Bubblegum. By this point Bubblegum had seen enough and intervened; with seemingly no effort at all she had flung the boy into the crowd and sat in front of her seriously injured friend. Slowly but surely Marceline stands, once up she flings Bubblegum's hand away. It would not do well to show weakness now.

Bubblegum stumbled slightly, not expecting to be pushed away, indignantly she opens her mouth and is about to shout when she notices out of the corner of her eye a raging beast. The boy was coming to attack again, egged on by the crowd. Marceline sees him too she tries to move out of the way but she is too slow, her injured body couldn't take her away fast enough. The fist was about to come into contact with her face but instead of seeing a clenched hand barrelling toward her face her vision is swarmed with pink. Bubblegum now stood in front of Marceline, arms stretched out wide and eyes tightly clenched, she awaits the blow. When it hits the whole crown gasps; and so does Bubblegum but not for the same reason. He had smacked right in the temple, causing her head to swim and extreme pain coursing through her entire being. _Was this what Marceline felt? But 1000 times over? _ Is all she thinks. Bubblegum fell hands going to her head she groans in pain, when her vision returns to normal she realises that she's bleeding; taking her hand away she sees that it's doused in crimson.

The boy who hit her snapped out of his rage and horrified at his actions screamed in shock and fled, some students followed to make sure he got himself to the infirmary. The rest just stayed to watch to see what Marceline would do to this girl who had seemingly protected her.

Bending down slowly, her injuries still hurt, the tall girl grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck and raised her high with both arms; she was obviously strained Marceline could barely hold her. Bubblegum's feet were now dangling in the air, her hands were tearing at Marceline's wrists trying to break free, she couldn't get a grip both her hands and Marceline's wrists were covered in blood. When their eyes met she stopped. In those potentially beautiful crimson eyes lied a sorrow so deep it scared Bubblegum. They were also begging forgiveness for what she was doing.

They remained that way until a shout broke the calm,"Hey put her down you crazy bitch!" everyone's head turned to find a boy standing there, blonde locks in a craze and blue eyes furious, beside him was an equally enraged tanned boy with the same blonde hair.

It was Finn and Jake and behind them were Lady, Flare, Bmo and LSP. They charged forward and Jake tackled Marceline into the nearby lockers, her head making a sickening crack against the metal; while Finn ran up and caught Bubblegum as she fell.

Marceline was stunned from the impact, her skull might've been cracked she hit so hard and yet she didn't retaliate. Instead she slowly stood up; she spat crimson onto anyone nearby and limped away from the crowd leaving a trail of blood and chaos in her wake. Bubblegum watched her retreating back while many faces and hands swarmed her vision. It was too much and the blow to her head didn't help much so soon her vision went black and reality was no more.

Bubblegum woke up in the infirmary several hours later. By her bed were a very worried Uncle and group of friends. Pepper stood up and ran to her once he saw she was awake, "Bonnibel! Are you okay? How are you feeling? What a first day you've had. It could be in the books" sitting up and rubbing her head she replied, "I'm fine so stop worrying about me."

She looked to Finn and Jake, "Thanks for saving me back there." blushing slightly Finn accepted his praise, "It was nothing Princess" Bubblegum looked at him oddly and his blush deepened, "Well I thought we should give you a nickname and since you're so mature and well-mannered and…uh… beautiful I thought you were just like a Princess. Do you not like it? I can always change it!" he panicked. Bubblegum giggled softly and reassured him, "No Finn I love it. It suits me perfectly and thank you once again." the two saviours said their goodbyes and get wells before leaving. They had stayed to make sure she was alright and they joined their friends who were waiting outside. The odd group soon left.

Pepper kissed her forehead, "I would stay if I could but with all that happened today there is so much paperwork to be filled out and parents to be appeased hat I can't I'm so sorry. But stay here I don't want you walking around, injured this late at night. When I'm done I'll drive you home." Bubblegum just nodded and then laid, down fully prepared to take a nap. She'll ask Pepper about Marceline later.

In truth she lived by herself a little ways away from Pepper much to his distress, but the ever headstrong and independent girl spent some of her parent's fortune on a condo and that's where she lives. It's not much but its home.

Bubblegum was now alone. Lying in bed she closes her eyes, hoping for sleep but when she felt the shadow of another and a cold hand stopping her ear splitting scream her eyes snapped open. Standing there soaking wet was Marceline, a worried and apologetic look on her face. Marceline slowly took her hand away and pressed a lone finger to Bubblegum's lips. Now quiet the pink teen just stares. Marceline sat by on the nearby visitor's chair and just stares; she didn't know what to say after what happened earlier.

Bubblegum broke the silence, "Are you okay? That beating you took was pretty bad and from the looks of it it seems you didn't get any medical attention, instead you decided to sit in the rain. Not smart. ." Marceline could only scratch the back of her head and look sheepishly at the other girl.

"I don't need medical attention. I'm fine". Bubblegum snorted "You're about as fine as a rat that's just been run over by a car. Come here you fool." her tone left no room for discussion and Marceline obeyed. Once in arms reach Bubblegum pulled the cold girl toward her and then took off her wet jacket and shirt in one fluid movement, leaving the other girl almost completely exposed. Her black bra was the only thing protecting her modesty.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Give me back my shirt!" Marceline was so red she made a tomato jealous. "I'm just giving you the medical attention you need." Bubblegum began to prod at the many bruises that covered the other girl, her eyes softened when she saw some were as big as a football and others were foot imprints. Her many cuts and scratches were soon covered with Band-Aids put on by gentle pink fingers. Her hands traced Marceline's sides, fingers brushing over scars big and gruesome or bruises that had begun to fade. She saw Marceline's tattoos but decided to ask about them later. She then got some bandages and wrapped them around the other girl's head, at this point their faces were only inches away. Bubblegum stopped her work and locked gazes with this beautiful being. They looked into each other's eyes and unconsciously began to inch closer and closer. Bubblegum now had her hand on Marceline's shoulders and the other girl had her arms wrapped around Bubblegum's slim waist. Their foreheads were now touching and their eyes were closed. Their lips were only millimetres apart when they both regained their senses and shot away from each other. Both were blushing profusely and looking everywhere else but at each other. Having nothing else to do Bubblegum hops up and ruffles through her bad, pulling out a clean shirt that she had brought for sport class she didn't attend she shyly handed it to Marceline, "Here's a clean shirt for you, you're old one is still wet and probably uncomfortable."

Sliding the shirt over her head Marceline stands awkwardly before sitting on the edge of the bed; blush receding slightly. "It's getting late, you should head home. Your parents are probably worried about you." Marceline shakes her head and asks "Won't yours?". What came next brought a wave of guilt to come flooding in "They're dead. "Marceline's face fell, realising what she had just done, "Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't realise I just..." Bubblegum cut her off "I know I know. It doesn't matter anymore. They died a long time ago. Now back to the original topic. Wont your parents be worried?"

Marceline didn't want to answer before because she didn't fully trust this girl but after Bonnibel confessed she was an orphan, well let's say that swayed Marceline enough to tell her the truth. "I live by myself. My mother is dead and my Dad doesn't take care of me." Bubblegum never misses a beat; she knows pity won't help "Okay, where do you live?"

"By the forest, you know the ones past the river. I live in an apartment complex."

"Forest? That's the complete other end of the city? How long does it take you to get to school?" Bubblegum was shocked, it would take at least an hour to get to and fro from school by car "Well since I walk it takes me around three hours."

"You walk?" This girl was ridiculous! "Yeah." Marceline didn't understand why Bubblegum was sounding so shocked; it was no big deal she was used to it.

"Why?" It made no sense had Marceline not heard of public transport? "I have my reasons." In truth Marceline was embarrassed to admit that she was too poor to afford public transportation along with food and rent, on the bright side it kept her fit.

"Which are?"

Marceline remains silent. Bubblegum sighed, she was getting nowhere with this girl. If it took her three hours to get home she'd have to walk in this rain late at night and wouldn't arrive home until midnight at least. Bubblegum decided to spare friend's health, time and comfort. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she slipped her shoes and jacket on, wrote a little note to Pepper, not saying a thing the entire time. Marceline looked at her curiously.

She turned and waved a set of keys in front of the ebony haired teens face, "Come home with me. I have my own car to get here and it would be a hell of a lot easier if you came with me."

Mouth open in stupor and eyes wide Marceline barely managed to get out, "You want me to stay with you? For the night? After what happened this afternoon? You're crazy! And besides we hardly know each other. I refuse."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Bubblegum leaps over to the other girl, grabs her arm and yanks her up, "You might want to get that bag." Marceline had just enough time to grab her book bag before being dragged out by a very stubborn pink headed girl.

They walked side by side silent and alone in the empty hallways. Once outside they sprint into Bubblegum's unsurprisingly pink mini cooper. On their drive there they were both still silent, not knowing what to say. It only took them ten minutes and soon both were entering Bubblegum's quaint little condo. Hanging her coat up and slipping off her shoes she turns to Marceline, and takes her stuff further into the apartment without a word.

Marceline just walks around slowly, as you do when it's your first time in someone else's home. She wandered into the kitchen to see Bubblegum getting some dishes out. She turned and looked right into crimson eyes, "I figured you would be hungry and I haven't had dinner yet so I'm making some pasta. While I do this why don't you go take a shower you're shivering from your little excursion in the rain. There should be towels and stuff already inside. I'll leave you a spare change of clothes outside. The bathroom is down the corridor and to the left."

Marceline nodded silently, she accepted the hospitality for she was indeed fucking freezing to say the least. Sitting in the rain without any sort of protection for several hours, waiting to see if Bubblegum was okay was not the smartest thing she's ever done. Shuffling her way towards a warm shower she notices several photos on the wall. They were of only two people. Both had beautiful, oddly pink, hair. One was a beast of a man, you could just tell. He had thick muscular arms and a huge buff chest. His chiselled face and steely blue eyes helped his never ending beauty but it was his smile she recognised. So warm and full of life she was sure that even though this man had the strength of ten men and could probably kill twice as many in a heartbeat, he wouldn't hurt a fly. The other figure was a woman, she was tall and slender, and her long magenta locks framed her face, long eyelashes brought out hazel eyes that shone brighter than the sun. Her long and skinny arms connected to fragile hands with long delicate fingers. Her smile too was bright, so wide it almost split her face; it had a childish quality but that did not diminish her beauty, it did the opposite in fact, it raised it to goddess level looks.

Marceline stared until her fingers and toes were numb and her ears and nose had turned a bright red. Bubblegum who had noticed the absence of pouring water turned her head around the corner and saw the vampire-like girl admiring her parent's portrait. Shaking her head she walks forward and snaps the other girl out of her trance, "That's a photo of my parents."

Startled, Marceline jumps slightly and turns quickly," Oh-uh sorry. I'll go take that shower now!" she darts off like a scared child into the bathroom. Bubblegum hears the lock click and the shower turn on. Laughing to herself she walks off and begins to wonder about the girl who's staying with her. She seems a bit bi-polar. When with Bubblegum she is all apologetic and cautious, as if one wrong step would drive her away. The other side of her is this violent, insensitive brute that pushes everyone away with enough force that they will never come back. She was even hostile to Bubblegum when they first met and when in public. What had the girl gone through that could've possibly made her act this way?

Shifting through her drawers she finds a suitable grey tank top and some old track pants. She places them outside the bathroom and then continues her cooking. By the time Marceline came out dinner was ready and served and Bubblegum had just finished setting the table," Oh you're done. Good, let's eat!"

They sit across from each other in a peaceful silence. They served themselves and began eating. Bubblegum was scanning the other girl's arms and neck, they were rather odd. Well the arms themselves were fine it was just the markings that covered then that had the ever curious teen interested. They were covered in scars and tattoos. Even her neck had an oddly shaped scar; it looked as if some vampire had bitten her there. It was two small holes that didn't seem to want to heal. Her tattoos were interesting too. One was a musical piece Bubblegum gathered. The notes had been drawn into Marceline's arm, it gave off a very cool look and if Bubblegum could read music she would have. The piece was long and complex it reached all the way from her shoulder to her elbow on her left arm.

"Do you have any others?" inquired Bubblegum.

"Hm?" Marceline had no idea what she was talking about; the question was way out in left field.

"Tattoos. Other than that one", she says pointing to the one on her arm.

"Yeah. I have one more."

"May I see it?"

Marceline hesitated. She knew it was just innocent curiosity but her other tattoo held great meaning. It was the only thing that could let anyone even glimpse her insecurities. She stared at her new found friend of one day who she's already shared so much with. She realises _what the hell it doesn't matter anyways. This girl is trust worthy. She won't betray me, right?_

Standing up quietly she turns and begins to roll up her shirt. She rolled up her shirt until the entirety of her back was visible and Bubblegum was shocked at what she saw.

It was an eagle with wide wings, stretched out, ready to fly away and take to the skies but something was holding it down. It's chained to the abyss, a chain of drowning sinners are holding it down. Grabbing its legs and wings they try to pull it toward the great darkness beyond. The eagle seems to be crying out for help, its body is all bloody and bruised; it even had the same bite mark as Marceline.

Now this got Bubblegum thinking. The eagle was the symbol of freedom and yet here it is depicted as chained and restricted to nothing other than the Void. The image left you with many a dark thought. Sitting back down Marceline continues to eat, as if nothing happened, as if she hadn't just shown Bubblegum something so obviously private. And then it clicked her behaviour, her tattoos, and her actions.

Jolting out of her chair Bubblegum sprints right into the now shocked and still eating Marceline. She wraps her arms around her, holding her tightly. Marceline was a bit slow but soon she stood up and returned the hug. They stood embracing each other for a while until Bubblegum explained herself; mind you they are still closely interwoven. "You've never been held like this have you?"

Marceline widened her eyes slightly and shifts her head. This girl had read her so easily! She, Marceline, the human Odyssey, the girl who can't be read was interpreted so easily. What should've taken years only took Bubblegum a moment.

These two girls stayed that way for many long minutes, both appreciating the others embrace. The truth of the matter was that in fact no one had ever hugged Marceline so gently, her entire life had been spent without a single word of love, without any action of tenderness, no one had ever held this girl dear and yet this one girl who only knew her name understood her so deeply. Their friendship hadn't even reached the 24 hour mark; Marceline was excited to see what they would become once they knew each other for longer. What depths could they reach? It seemed infinite.

Little did they know about where this would take them.

_**XXXXX**_

_**You like it?**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know this chapter is short but bear with me, it's all for the plots sake.**_

_**The song is "Safe and Sound "by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Pulling away so that they were an arm's length apart Bubblegum questioned, "Better now?" Marceline could only nod. Returning to her seat Bubblegum resumes her meal. Marceline sits down as well, she looks shyly across the table, her appetite gone she just plays with her food. Then a thought struck her "Why do you have pink hair and skin?"

Bubblegum raises her head slightly, swallowed the food she was chewing and answered "Well both my parents were doctors and avid scientists and soon after they became obsessed with an ailment called Carotenis. It is the change of skin colour from white to orange caused by the consumption of too much carotene which is found in carrots. Anyways my parents were very curious about the condition and wished to know if by consuming other chemicals your skin could change into different colours and so they injected me with liquid Cobalt. Cobalt is a transition metal which is pink when dry but when in contact with water it becomes blue. So yeah sometimes after a bath or shower I turn a cool shade of blue, it doesn't happen often though."

At this point Marceline had dropped her fork and stared at her friend in open shock "They experimented on you? Their own child?" she was just so surprised, I mean come on who injects their own new-born baby with a pink metal just to see if they're skin colour would change? Bubblegum's parents obviously did.

Bubblegum just shrugged her shoulders, "it's all right I don't really mind, it's a pretty cool thing to have. Now my turn let me ask you a question."

Marceline smirked; this girl was too amusing "Alright, give me your best shot."

"I would do nothing less for you my dear." tilting her head slightly Bubblegum pondered on what to ask Marceline, suddenly she snaps her fingers and points directly at her "Why did you fight that boy today? I heard it was because you brushed shoulders. Is that true?"

Breathing out a sigh Marceline responds "Well we did brush shoulders but that wasn't all, he… uh… said… uh… some things and so I just hit him. Couldn't help it, he was just begging for it."

Shaking her head Bubblegum asks another question, "What were the things that he said?" not wanting to answer Marceline vaguely answers "You know...stuff."

"Do you not want to tell me?"

Marceline nods her head in consent. Standing up Bubblegum takes her friends now empty plate, "I understand, I won't delve any deeper but remember I'll always be there to listen.". Marceline once again nods to show that she understands. Getting up and helping her friend clean the dishes they finish the work quickly and efficiently while in total silence.

The time for bed was soon upon them and Marceline was given the couch in the front room, "Holler if you need anything, I'll just be in my room." Marceline makes herself comfortable on the sofa and gently closes her eyes, she falls asleep in seconds. Smiling to herself Bubblegum returns to her own room and prepares herself for bed, she glances at her clock, it read 11:30 pm. Sighing she quietly mumbles to herself "I should try and get into a better sleeping routine." sliding under her magenta covers she herself soon falls into a deep sleep.

"_Mama! No don't put me here! Don't go! I can help! Just please stay! Don't leave me..."_

_A young Bubblegum is crying quietly, her mother kisses her forehead gently and lifts her face so their eyes meet, "My dear little Bonnibel don't cry. Mama will come back and so will Papa. Together we can be a happy family again, all we have to do is finish some business and all you have to do is wait here patiently. Here take this my little princess; it's a golden tiara that's been passed down the Bubblegum family for centuries. I want you to have it, keep it with you forever alright my sweetheart? "_

_She passes the said jewel into Bonnibel's small 5-year old hands "Now put it on your head. Oh look how pretty you've become. Please my sweet stop crying, you're not making this any easier for your mother." Bonnibel still had tears streaming down her face, they were coming down in the masses, and her eyes are shut she chokes out "I don't want you to go Mommy." _

_Bonnibel's mother smiled warmly at her daughter "I'm not going anywhere, trust me I'll be right back." the woman kissed the top of her child's forehead, a lone tear made its way down her cheek "I love you, and so does Daddy, remember that. We'll love you forever". _

_The woman releases her child and stands up; she leaves the young child in the cold, concrete cellar with no windows or light. She turns her back on the young girl, who is now reaching out her tiny hand in desperation, she tries to touch her mother's back but doesn't make it; a heavy steel slams shut, leaving the girl all alone in the dark with no one to comfort her._

Bubblegum sits up screaming her mother's name, she has sweat pouring down the sides of her face, breathing heavy and her blankets were all in a mess, those things would be registered later though. The first thing she saw was an outstretched bandaged hand, it was Marceline. She must've heard her Bubblegum realized.

Marceline was about to wake up the other girl, she was twisting and turning in her sleep, whimpering a beloved name , her face scrunched in distress; at times she would spasm violently and shout out foul words. It would wake anyone up. Bubblegum could still remember the horrific scene she had just relived, she brought her knees up to her chin like a child and began to rock back and forth while muttering soothing words to herself.

Marceline didn't know what to do; this girl who had been so previously confident, strong and untouchable was now just a mess. She was no longer the trustworthy leader; she had become a lost child, unsure of where to go or what to do. The ebony haired girl quickly decided she didn't like this side of Bubblegum; she wanted her brave, stubborn and intelligent friend back.

Crawling across the bed she gathers the small girl into her arms and gives her a tight reassuring squeeze. Bubblegum was now in Marceline's lap but she thought nothing of it, her mind was still in that dark nightmare; Marceline rested her head on the others shoulder and not knowing what else to do, she began to sing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Bubblegum had begun to calm down, her rocking slowed and her murmurs quieted but she was still very much stuck in her nightmare. Marceline never stopped singing.

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Bubblegum was now still, Marceline's soothing voice calmed her, she was almost out.

"_Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone"_

Bubblegum was now quiet in Marceline's lap, the taller girl noted this and whispered in the others ear, "Breathe Bonnie, It isn't real. Come on, come back to me Bonnie." At the mention of the name her lovely mother used to call her Bubblegum finally snapped out of her nightmare.

She blinked her eyes, regaining consciousness, she turns her head ever so slightly and sees Marceline with her eyes closed and head still on her shoulder, she looked rather content. Cracking one eye open, worried crimson asked hazel eyes who've begun to tear up, "Calm now?" Bubblegum could only nod; the tears in her eyes started to spill. She turned around fully and smothered her head in her friend's chest; she began to sob, tears staining Marceline's shirt. All the rocker chick could do was hold on even tighter to her little ball of pink, whispering soothing words in her ear. Marceline's head was atop Bubblegum's and both bodies shook from the tremors caused by the smaller of the two. Marceline glanced down, eyes full of sorrow, she knew what it felt like to lose a mother; it was not a pleasant experience.

The two girls stayed like that for many long minutes, neither of them moving. Once Bubblegum was done, she whipped her eyes and whispered a hoarse "Thanks "to the other girl. Their eyes met and Marceline bent down slowly, she kissed Bubblegum on her forehead just like her mother did in her dream.

Bubblegum was left speechless for once, eyes wide she looked on in disbelief at her companion. Marceline cracked a smile, a heart-warming, no nonsense smile, "Come here you silly girl", she gathered Bubblegum into her lap yet again, the pink haired girl leaned back into the others safe arms; her head resting on the others shoulder. Bubblegum was tired, all that crying had taken a lot out of her; she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, she felt safe and secure with her friend fending off the dark shadows that poisoned her mind.

Together they fell asleep, two broken girls whose past haunted them both physically and mentally. In the darkness of the night where hidden evils lurked two girls found sanctuary in each other's arms.

**XXXXXX**

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and better than ever! (Hopefully)**

**Here's my new chapter.**

**Anyway if any of you are interested Darklumina08 is making some fanart for this story. If you're interested check her out on Deviantart, same username.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A new dawn means a new day. The weeks passed by and Marceline continued their secret friendship. They would meet after school or on weekends and do whatever kids do these days, for Marceline they were the best days of her life. No one suspected them, not even Finn and Jake. But peace never lasts.

Bubblegum was staring blankly at the white board in front of her, pencil twirling between thin fingers she huffs. _This class should be illegal it's so boring_ was the only thought she spared for it, the rest were conjuring up things with which to amuse herself with. She was suddenly jerked out of her reverie when a piece of paper hit her face, too curious to be mad she opens it up and reads what is inside.

_Meet me on the rooftop during the lunch hour. I have some business with you. –A._

Bubblegum looks up and glances around no one in her looked especially suspicious they were all just as bored as she was. And anyways who could this A. person be? Abadeer maybe? That made sense; I mean Bubblegum is the only one besides Pepper who knows her last name. Shrugging her suspicions off she just assumes it's Marceline who wishes to speak with her.

Lunch arrives and Bubblegum tells her friends she has some things to do so not to worry them when she doesn't join them for lunch. Moving on she begins to climb her way up the staircase, on her way up a certain black haired girl sees her is about to call after her but when she realizes where she's at cuts herself short. Lowering her hand she walks further down the hallway and out of sight.

Reaching the top she opens the door that leads outside and instead of seeing familiar ebony hair she is met with the stark contrast of brilliant white. Standing in front of her is a man she's never seen before, his white hair in a wretched Mohawk along with ripped jeans and dirty tank top did not leave a good impression on her. She had much better taste than that, if the boy was going to confess she would refuse him instantly.

The door slammed shut and the boy turned his mud brown eyes full of malice and hostility clashed with Bubblegum's intelligent and sophisticated hazel ones. His sneer was wide and cruel, something so ugly Bubblegum almost gagged at it.

Raising his arms the young man boomed with a shrill voice, "Welcome my fellow student. My name is Ash. I have called you up here so we may make a deal. My friend here" he points to a boy that looks suspiciously familiar "told me that a few weeks ago while he was being beaten up by that disgusting Marceline you protected her. I realize you are new here so I will cut you some slack, but if you ever do that again I will hurt you. Got that?"

Bubblegum very politely responded "I don't mean to be rude but may I ask if you are in your right mind because by the looks of it you are most certainly insane. What could you possibly do to me?"

The boy looked genuinely irritated at this response, _Who does this bitch think she is_ "I am perfectly in my right mind; it is you who is not. Protecting and befriending that piece of trash is something only an insane person would do." He seemed to be getting angrier with each word.

"By piece of trash are you referring to yourself or Marceline?" was Bubblegum's smug response, "look, I don't have time for this I have places to be and people to see so goodbye and good riddance." She turns to go open the door but is blocked by two large bodies. She looks up and their faces are as emotionless as stone. She turns again when she hears laughter, this time coming from the stupid boy named Ash.

"Ha-ha Me? Trash? You sure are quite the comedian but it's my last laugh. Tom, Paul hold her still." The two brutes from before grab both her arms and drag her forward until she was only an arm's length away from Ash. "Listen here _girl _I am known as Alchemist Ash, famous for his evil deeds and cruel heart, do not mess with me. This is your last warning."

"Don't you mean Asshole Ash?" was her defiant reply.

"That's it!" he pulls back a fist and smashes it right into Bubblegum's soft pink face. It makes a rather satisfying thuds upon contact. The force of the blow sends the girl's head spinning back, and a breath of air escaped her lips. Grabbing her chin Ash makes her look him in the eye "Marceline is just a piece of emo trash. She is just there for my amusement and a thing to let loose all my anger out on. Do no befriend her and do not help her, everyone else gets it and so should you."

With a small nod of his head both brutes let go of the pink girl, she fell to her knees but soon stood up. Spiting in his general direction Bubblegum stormed of. _The nerve of some people!_

Bubblegum sat in front of her mirror, adding salve to the bruise she had received. Thinking back on today's events it was rather stupid of her to be so defiant of him; then again Bubblegum could be very hot headed when she wanted to be.

Sighing and putting down the cream she looks at herself in the mirror. Her pink locks were in complete disarray and her hazel eyes had large purple bags under them "Being an insomniac sucks" returning to her computer she continues to work into the early hours of the morning. She never slept for two reasons, the first being that she always had so much to do due to the fact that she was a very intelligent and ambitious scientist, the second being the fact she was an insomniac. Her insomnia was caused by her nightmares, they happened so often and displayed so horrifyingly that her body denied sleep just to avoid them. When she did sleep they still plagued her.

It was a Friday night and she was supposed to meet Marceline in the morning. Slamming down the lid to her computer she decided to laze around until it came time for her to get ready.

"Sorry I'm late. The bus was so slow in getting here." Bubblegum had just run over to her meeting place with Marceline, she was running 20 minutes late. "No worries." Was all Marceline had to say on the matter "Let's just get going."

The two planned to go see a movie together. The film they went to see was 'The Shinning' Bubblegum's favorite. On their way out the pink haired girl was openly laughing at the sulking Marceline, "Oh man, that was hilarious you should heard how girly your scream was! It was just so shrill and girly! Man that, my friend is comedy gold." Wiping a stray tear from her eye she notices something. There standing only a few feet further away in the park they were in was the so called 'Alchemist Ash'. Bubblegum stopped and shook her head. She gained her partner's attention and pointed to the newcomer.

Marceline saw him and smirked, she steps forward "Well, look who we have here, if it isn't little boy Ash. What happened? Did you get separated from your mommy in the dark?" her tone was dripping with sarcasm and false compassion.

Ash did not appreciate the insult, glaring at Bubblegum "I told you to get away from her. Were you not listening to me? This girl is an out of her mind, bi-polar freak." Bubblegum just gave him the finger.

Gaining everyone's attention yet again Marceline speaks "Ash you should run away now. The only reason I don't kick your ass at school is because I'd rather complete my education and go to University, being sent to prison a second time doesn't sound too appealing. Fuck off and go leave us alone now."

"Not funny Petrikov, stop acting so brave. I know your shitting yourself right now, I mean look around you. We wouldn't be this many if we didn't come to beat both you and your girlfriend to a pulp." The two girls look around them and realize he was right, there were loads of them. The brutes had come in the dozens to beat up just two high school girls. _Pretty pathetic_ they both thought.

The bullies were armed with all sorts of weapons; they varied from bats to knives all the way to pipes and chains. Taking in their predicament our two brave heroines stood back to back, fists raised awaiting the wave of violence that would soon be upon them. The night was dark and their little skirmish in the park seemed to be rather surreal, as if no matter how loud they were or how many laws they were breaking no one would notice. It was not a nice feeling.

Marceline looked over her shoulder at her smaller companion "sorry about getting you in this predicament." her apology was met with a bright smile "Don't worry. I was getting bored with my mundane life anyway." Together they both smiled in defiance.

They stood this way for a few seconds, neither side quite ready to begin the fight but after a violent gust of wind Ash shouted "Get em'!" The many muscly fighters charged at the two young frail girls.

Now if anyone was witness to this brawl you would think the fight was entirely in the mobs favor, but then again Marceline was quite the beast. Her fists were wild and her kicks hurt like a mother. She was rabid and free in this violence, completely within her element. She could disarm a knife wielding opponent in seconds and break his nose in even less time. A man with a bat could do nothing against a heel in his eye, and a man with a pipe couldn't bash anyone if a hand was ripping his face to shreds.

One by one the gangsters fell. They were no match for Marceline Abadeer. No man or woman would forget her face that night, it was so gleeful. Her face splattered in blood had the biggest grin on it that anyone had ever seen. Her sharp canines shined in the moonlight. She licked her lips, tasting her enemies blood, "Come one come all but you will never see me fall!" in her right hand was the face of one of her felled opponents, she had her nails deep in his face, he was writhing in agony. In the other hand was a steel bat, she would bash the heads of anyone who came close to her with it.

Behind her was an awe struck Bubblegum. She was being protected by this violent monster and yet instead of feeling disgusted she felt proud. Proud that her friend wasn't just some weak kid who would let themselves be bullied and beaten to a pulp daily. If she was this strong Bubblegum was confident nothing would ever hurt her again.

The fight wore on until all that was left was a bloody pale teen, her pink friend and their idiotic foe. Marceline dropped her last opponent and swung her steel bat around, as if ready to strike him down any second. She walked towards him with slow deliberate steps. Her bat making, fear inducing swishing noises in the wind. Ash just stud there, paralyzed, he could not do anything to end the terror before him.

Marceline stopped when she was only inches away, she was much taller than the white haired boy, and her crimson eyes were judging him from their superior position. She leaned down, brushing their foreheads; she could smell the fear on him.

Her bat was raised high, the boy was pissing himself. But instead of killing him right then and there she just said a small, little "Boo." Snapping out of his fear he screamed bloody murder and ran away.

She laughed jovially at his antics. She turned to face her beloved pink haired friend, her smile fell and she was reminded of why she had no friends. It was because she lost herself in the blood, violence and gore that everyone ran away, calling her monster and destroying whatever trust she might have placed in them. She could barely look Bubblegum in the eye but when she finally did she was not met with disgust but rather admiration. Bubblegum was impressed.

Taking her friend by the arm Bubblegum led her away from the pile of corpses and back to her home, her smile was wide and she was surprisingly content.

On their way back Bubblegum asks a question that has been on her mind for a while now "Why do you let those kids be mean to you at school when you are fully capable of beating the shit out of them?"

"I can't risk being expelled from school. Your uncle is already pulling far too many favors to even have me in his academy. I only get in trouble when I retaliate, that only happens when their abuse becomes ridiculous. You remember your first day here right? Well that idiotic boy had started to insult me. He did all the stereo typical bully stuff, it didn't faze me. It was only when he brought my dead mother in the picture that I hit him. He deserved it." She kept on looking head, eyes cold.

"What did he say?" Marceline glanced down her strawberry eyes meeting chocolate ones "He called her a good for nothing whore." She looked away. Bubblegum questioned no further.

Sure she didn't know much about this girl but she had already started to solve the mystery that she is. Bubblegum just hoped that while she was doing that Marceline wouldn't be able to figure her out, it would be far too traumatizing. They continued walking on in silence.

Neither of them knew of the trials and tribulations they would soon face, nor of the trust and belief would they have to place in the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The song is "So Far Gone" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

Slamming the door shut Marceline doesn't even bother to turn the lights on. She was that tired from her big fight and then walking Bubblegum home. She kept on walking until she tripped over the edge of the couch and face planted into its soft cushions. She fell asleep in seconds, letting her keys fall to the floor and her subconscious wander freely in her dreams.

_She ran in a pure white dress, her bare feet being tickled by the long grass, her onyx colored hair flowing in the wind and lastly blue eyes shining brilliantly in the sun's glare. She ran up a hill, her destination was a large oak tree at the top of the hill and the boy sitting upon one of its great thick branches. She was waving her arms frantically, trying to get his attention. Her gleeful voice shouted out "Marshall! Marshall! Over here!"_

_The boy looks up from the book he was reading; he sees the young girl and breaks into a smile. He jumps off the branch he had been sitting on and runs up to meet her. He is slightly older, by a few years at most, his short ebony hair matches the younger girl's as well as his pale skin; the only difference would be in their eyes, his were a stunning jade. He tackles her and lifts her up into a tight hug, swinging her from side to side vigorously. She's laughing and evidently loves the affection she is receiving from her beloved brother._

"_Marceline I missed you! I'm so happy to see you! Dad has been keeping you all to himself lately, he never lets me see you anymore." He put his little sister down and affectionately rubs the top of her head, messing up her head._

"_Hey!" Is her indignant shout as she smooth's out her hair "I know Marshall I don't like I either. I wish we could spend every day with each other like we used to." He crouches down to her level and meets her eyes._

"_When we're all grown up and we both have our own families we can see each other all the time! Our children will become friends and it will be a happy life, but first we must grow up and while we're doing that Dad is allowed to place a bunch of stupid rules. But remember this Marceline I will always be here for you, to protect you and to console you. Don't ever forget that!"_

_The younger girl looks up to him and meets his eyes, her blue orbs looking into jade, she smiles a smile so big her eyes must close and her face is stretched to the limit. Marshall loves that smile._

_She sprints off in the other direction screaming "Tag, you're it!" he gets up and runs after her down the hill._

"_Hey, wait for me!"_

Her alarm blasts, shocking her awake. Marceline violently sits up and lets loose "I'm up! I'm up!" she smashes down the off button on her alarm, silencing the god awful instrument. Grumbling as she gets up Marceline crosses the room into her makeshift kitchen. All the young girl could afford was to rent a one room apartment, with all the necessities; and so when she opened her miniature fridge she was happy to see a fresh carton of milk inside as well as some apples. Grabbing an apple and the milk she had her breakfast.

After her ridiculously small meal she decided it was best to change out of the clothes she was in. They reeked of blood and had a few tears in them. Shrugging off her clothing and letting them fall to the floor she picks up an almost as dirty outfit. Pulling it on, she was ready for the day.

She grabbed her bass and left her humble home to go work on the streets. She had to earn her own income after all and she did that by busking. She was a notorious busker for two reasons, her young age and exceptional talent. All the locals always came out on weekends, from 12 to 6 she played. Her music was so enchanting and incredible some people would stay the whole six hours. The tourists would always stop and gape, their ears having encountered sounds so beautiful nothing would make them leave; it never took her long to create a crowd.

Just like she does every Sunday she walks to the city center, where it is always bustling, and takes her instrument out to play. She placed her fedora in front of her, preparing herself for the influx of cash about to be placed in that tiny hat.

She strums a cord and all the ears around hear begun to twitch. Another note is played and the people around her have stopped moving. On the third note they had already encircled her, waiting for a mighty show. She smirked at the way she got their attention. She decided to sing a slow, lullabyish song.

"_I know they say that the space between  
Can make it stronger than we've ever seen  
They might be right but I disagree  
Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me"_

The crowd was silent, listening intently; not wanting to miss a single note or chord.__

"Sometimes I wonder why you even care  
Cause even when I leave you're always there with me  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased."

Marceline had her eyes closed; she let herself sway with the music getting more and more into it.__

"I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you..."

She then started hearing the coins clinking in, her hat was quickly filling up and the people threw the coins slowly; not wanting to disrupt her.__

"I've stood alone and I've fallen down  
Your hands were there to pick me off the ground  
Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe  
Your love is big enough to cover me"

She began to smile now as she sang. Letting herself relax; her voice booms even louder.__

"Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there  
But when I feel far away you meet me there  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased  
Yeah..."

The song was almost done and people were pulling out even more coins and bills. She always got the most money on her first song.__

"I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you…

I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you...I wanna be lost"

She finished the song with a small strum. A few seconds passed and the crowd erupted into cheers, her smile grew wider as she heard their shouts of praise and holler for an encore. She bowed, giving her crowd the respect a performer owes them. This was always the best part of her day.

She sang for many more hours, her repertoire of songs seemed never ending to the public, but soon enough six o'clock arrived and she had to pack up. She picked up her hat and was happy to see it full of cash. _Today was another good haul_, she thought. Swinging her axe bass over her shoulder she pours all the cash into her coat pocket, she places the hat back on her head.

Allowing herself the treat of public transport she takes the bus home; looking forward to some instant noodles and her comfy couch. Her bus stop was just down the road from a hospital so she didn't think anything when a young girl of about 10 wheeled her way passed her in a wheelchair. She stopped to wait at the crosswalk right beside the bus stop.

She stayed there for a few seconds and relaxed her arms, letting go of the wheel. It was a mistake, she was on a slope and her chair began to roll down into the street while it was still unsafe. It soon gained speed and she was rolling right into the road, the girl panicked. She reached down and tried to stop the wheels. Her hands burned but she was able to stop her chair. Too late, she was already in the middle of the road and a truck was barreling right toward her, unable to stop. The girl didn't have enough time to react and wheel herself back to safety so she just sat there wide eyed as her impending doom barrel rolled towards her.

Marceline saw all of this and before she even knew what she was doing, she had rushed in front of the truck, blocking its path. Time seemed to slow down for Marceline as her adrenaline kicked in and something else as well, something not human. She could clearly see the horrified expression of the driver as he saw what he was about to do but couldn't stop it. She could also clearly see the horrified little disabled girl. The truck seemed to be coming at her in slow motion, she was able to grab the young child and bring her into her arms. She sprinted to the side as fast as she could, but not fast enough. She threw the child onto the sidewalk seconds before time sped up again and the car crashed into her side.

The windshield broke as Marceline's body hit it full force. Her body rolled over the roof of the car and onto the pavement. The street was covered in her blood.

The young girl she had saved crawled over to her, she had tears streaming from her cerulean eyes, and her golden blonde hair was a complete mess. She held Marceline's head in her lap. She was screaming as loud as she could for help, her tear drops landed on her savior's face. Making it look like she herself was crying.

Before Marceline blacked out she managed to tell the traumatized girl one thing, it was in a faint whisper and the girl could hardly hear, "Don't cry child… I will be alright." she lost consciousness soon after.

The doctors from the nearby hospital rushed her into the emergency room.

The blonde haired girl was left in the street, covered in blood; passerbies didn't know what to do. Soon the girl stopped bawling as she heard her name being screamed "Fionna! Fionna! Are you okay? Oh my God." A boy, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes bent down and picked up the fragile girl in his arms.

Finn hugged his little sister. He was supposed to be watching her but when he got distracted by the TV in his sister's room it was already too late she had gone. He didn't panic much at first but when he heard screeching tired and a sickening thump. His heart stopped, he sprinted out of the hospital thinking that the last of his family had idea but was greatly relieved when he saw her in the street bawling her eyes out. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

He slowly walked back into the hospital, his sister sobbing into his shoulder. He gently laced her down in her hospital bed. She finally looked him in the eye and spoke "She saved me Finn. Like an angel. She jumped out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way. She got hit in my place! Please Finn can you go see if she's still alive? She was hit really hard!"

Finn kissed his little sister's forehead and gave her a reassuring grin "I'll go check up on her right now. Just you wait here."

He left the room and went to the hospitals front desk. He asked the nurse there if he could see the victim if the car crash that just happened. He was told he had to wait; she was undergoing surgery and is still in critical condition. All her ribs on her left side were broken and some had even punctured her lungs. Her entire left side, arm and everything, was completely trashed and splintered. She broke many other bones and had severe head trauma. There was more but Finn zoned the nurse out in his horror. The nurse marveled at the fact she didn't die upon impact.

His face fell when he heard how bad she was injured. He did as the nurse told him and waited outside the surgery room. He waited well into the night, the surgery lasted 10 hours. Many different surgeons took different shifts to make sure they did a good job, and even when they were finished and there was nothing more they could do they worried.

The moment the last surgeon finished and told him the patient was stable Finn ran into the room, dying to know his sister's savior. He stopped in the doorway, knees week and in a complete state of shock. He recognized the girl! He would never mistake that long black hair or pale skin, the axe bass leaning on the wall on the other side of the room smacked him in the face with the truth it held.

Marceline, the only person in the world that Finn hated with a passion saved is sister!

His hate began to crumble along with his opinion of her.

**XXXXXX**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright finished! I made this chapter extra-long and extra special! I know some bits are confusing and cheesy but don't worry. It'll soon to begin to make some more sense.**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Bubblegum was amid the throng of students marching to the school's gates. She had her earphones in and didn't hear Jake's panicked voice until he physically grabbed her and turned her around. She was about to snap at him but the look on his face stopped her from doing anything rash. She takes out her headphones and steadies Jake; he was weak from worry and the relief of finally finding Bubblegum had brought on the exhaustion.

"Jake! Jake, what's wrong?" she was still calm but Bubblegum's voice had the edge of panic to it.

He had now fallen down. He was sitting down, his head in his hands. The other students were avoiding them like the plague. In the throng of people there was a little gap, as if Bubblegum and Jake were a rock defying the oceans current. Bubblegum had her hand on his back and did her best to try and soothe him. By the time he was calm enough to speak class had started ages ago and they were the only two in the courtyard. Jake lifted his head and his tear filled eyes gave Bubblegum the worst news she could imagine.

"Who Jake?" he sniffed and stood up on shaking legs.

"Finn has a sister, his biological sister, her name is Fionna and she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's been that way for a couple years now. He was paying her a visit in the hospital last night. While he was distracted she left to get some fresh air but as she was crossing the street a truck turned the corner. It was too fast to avoid. Neither Fionna nor the driver could do anything. Just as she was about to die someone saved her Bubblegum, they jumped out of nowhere and saved her. Her savior is in critical condition and needs life support, we don't know if she'll make it out alive." Jake's breathing had become steady at this point but his eyes still held untold sadness.

"If she's okay why are you crying?" Bubblegum was thoroughly confused, if she was fine why was Jake so sad? Sure what happened to the other lady was sad but it shouldn't bring on this reaction.

"Bubblegum you probably won't believe me when I say this but her savior was Marceline. Marceline Petrikov."

All the gears that were usually spinning in bubblegum's mind just stopped. Marceline was hurt. She was dying! She grabbed Jake's shoulder and worry and panic rang clearly in her voice "Where is she? Tell me now Jake!"

He was so shocked it took him a second to get his words out "Br…Brom…Brompton Hospital."

The second those words left his mouth Bubblegum dropped her bag and left the school grounds in a mad dash. She sprinted down the street shoving people out of the way, her legs pumping viciously she ran faster than ever before. Her face was twisted in worry, her eyes tear filled, and her heart pumping harder and louder than ever. The only thing running through her mind as she raced to the hospital was; _Marceline don't you dare fucking die on me! I need you breathing, laughing and making fun of me for life to be alright. I can't lose another loved one. So stay fucking alive!_

Finn sat beside Marceline's hospital bed along with his sister, both were silent. Finn was deep in thought, he didn't understand. How could Marceline, the girl who sent people to this hospital daily, be so compassionate as to run in front of a truck and save a stranger's life? It just didn't make sense to him.

What also didn't make sense to him was the fact that she physically capable of doing it. The truck was only seconds away from Fionna when she appeared and in that time she was not only able to jump in and grab his sister but also shove her out of the way as well as making an attempt to escape herself. You would have to move faster than what the human body would allow and yet here lay Marceline, having completed such a feat. He was also amazed at the fact she hadn't died yet.

Her entire left side had been rammed by the vehicle, her pelvis shattered and her ribs broke, puncturing several organs. Her left arm had been broken so badly the bone was left sticking out of her skin; her leg was twisted in the entirely wrong direction. As she hit the windshield the glass cut across her chest, cutting her open. Last but most definitely not least her skull had caved, piercing her brain and killing her instantly if the rest hadn't already. Putting all of that together she should have died but no, not only did she survive the impact but Fionna said she was still conscious for a few seconds. No matter how strong you were, surviving that was not humanly possible. This led Finn to seriously question _what_ she was.

Furthermore she was healing at an incredibly fast rate. It was so fast that this morning when the nurses came to take off her bandages and give her new ones, the laceration that had previously covered her torso was gone, no scar in sight. The doctors had stormed in and checked her status, sure enough not only did her gash heal but her organs, brain included, have regenerated completely. The only things left healing were her bones. Her bones were set to heal in about a weeks' time. The doctors stumped at this medical phenomenon took another blood test to see if she had any genetic anomalies.

That had happened just a few minutes ago.

Finn glanced at the clock on the wall; school had started almost 45 minutes ago. He had told Jake what happened and asked him to tell everyone not to worry if he wasn't coming to school that day. He expected them all to worry slightly; especially Jake, he could be a nervous wreck at times. What he didn't expect was a distraught Bubblegum bursting into the hospital room, sweat pouring down her face and panting heavily. She scared the shit out of him and Fionna, they both jumped as she entered.

Paying the two golden haired siblings no mind Bubblegum went straight to the unconscious Marceline. She grabbed the girl's wrist, and brought it to her face; she rested her forehead gently against the hands pulse point. When she felt the small, thump-thump of her blood beating Bubblegum let out a shaky sigh in relief. Her tears now flowed freely as she heard the heart monitor's reassuring beep.

Feeling awkward and as if they were unwelcome Finn and his sister silently made their way out. They returned to their own room and would wait until Bubblegum came, seeking answers.

Now all alone with her unconscious beloved Bubblegum sat up and dried her tears. She gently put down Marceline's hand and very lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"You're so mean; you said we would be friends forever. Had you died today, I can proudly tell the world that forever really isn't all that long." Her voice was shaky and filled with emotion "My heart almost stopped you know. You're going to be the death of me I swear. "

She lowers her head and holds the still comatose Marceline's hand in hers.

"You probably don't know this story with you being who you are; but once upon a time there was a boy. His name was Romeo, he fell in love with a girl; her name was Juliette and she was in love with Romeo. Romeo and Juliette came from families that hated each other; they had been fighting for decades on end and would continue to do so. There was no truce in sight. Romeo and Juliette were so in love that they got married in secret. I won't bother you with the details but loads of shit happened and the two couldn't get married, Juliette was forced into marriage as well. To prevent her marriage Juliette came up with a brilliant plan but sadly didn't have the foresight to tell her Romeo. Her plan was to drink a special potion that would stop her heart but keep her alive. The idea was that she would wake up after the funeral, Romeo would be there and they could run away together while both sides of the family believed that Juliette was dead as well as her not so loved fiancée. She drank the drug and 'died'. Her family prepared the funeral the next day. Romeo ran to her funeral, saw the 'dead' Juliette and decided he couldn't live without her. He drank poison and killed himself. He believed that a life without his Juliette was not worth living, he would rather join her in heaven fore that's where she'll be. Juliette woke up mere minutes later, saw her dead lover and stabbed herself in the heart. They both died that night. That story is really famous; the two were called star-crossed lovers. "

She paused for breath, and then made her confession.

"I have a question Marceline. Will you be my Romeo? Because I know had you died last night, and this was a corpse I was holding, I would have stabbed myself just to be with you. "

Bubblegum leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Marceline's face; she then bends down and gently kisses her forehead. Like a mother would do to a child. She then proceeds to stand up and leave the room. She needs to find Finn and get some answers from him and Fionna. Sadly they knew none.

_A young Marceline is seen in a small white hospital gown, she is in a large sterile white room with a steel operating table in its center. Beside her was a man who shared many of her features, his hand was on her back and he was gently pushing her towards the table. His words were gentle and soothing, but his intentions behind them were not. _

_Surrounding the operating table were several doctors, their faces were covered by surgical masks and their eyes twinkled with madness. In their hands they held many dangerous instruments that were going to be used to cut her open. _

_Fear swept through Marceline. She decided she didn't want to be there, she didn't like the creepy men who wanted to hurt her. She stopped moving and shook her head, her black hair whipped violently and her eyes were shut tight. She looked up at her father and begged him to let her leave._

_He crouched down in front of her, his eyes filled with ill intent._

"_Marceline dear, do you love your mother? "She nodded her head in affirmation._

"_Do you want her to get better? To not die from her disease?" his big hands were gripping her small shoulders tightly, causing her pain. She tried to wriggle free of his hold but that just made him hold her tighter._

_She squeaked out a pained 'Yes' to his question._

"_Well then you will do as I say and go on that table, let those doctors help you so that I can help your mother."_

"_But I'm not sick daddy. I don't need help." Her small retaliation caused him to shake his head._

"_You are very sick my little Marceline, all I need to do is cure you. So be a good girl and go on that table. I'll let you see your mother when this is over." At the promise of seeing her mother once more the little girl's eyes lit up, their ocean hue was mesmerizing._

"_Really! That's great!" she jumps up and runs to the deadly table, her eyes still filled with happiness. She climbed onto the evil contraption and let the evil men strap her in. She was still so excited. By this time her father had left the room and had gone to another. He wanted to see the experiment from a distance, if his daughter lost control and went crazy he didn't want to be in her way. _

_The scientists set her up by placing numerous tubes in her blood stream and putting the lamp on her tiny frame so that all she could see was the bright light emitting from strong bulbs and the shadows of her soon to be tormentors face. She could feel icy cold liquids spread throughout her bloodstream. It was a horrible feeling but the burning, searing pain that came after was much worse. _

_Her veins began to bulge and go black. You could see the black liquid climb around her body through her pale skin, it was sickening. Her eyes were as wide as can be, and she had to clench her mouth tightly to prevent a tear filled scream from escaping her throat, for some reason she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction. Her body began to rupture, tiny explosions of blood would come bursting forth, and lacerations were not uncommon. Piece by piece her body was being torn apart. Her back was arched and she looked at the ceiling, she didn't see white tile instead it was the smiling face of her beloved brother. _

"_Marshall" she weakly whimpered out before everything went black._

Little by little Marceline regained her senses. First she heard the monotonous and infuriating beep of the heart monitor. Second was the numbness. She felt so drowsy and disorientated, she had no idea what happened. All she could remember was jumping in front of that poor girl, and then a bright flash of white. That's it, everything after that was black. Third was her sight, she blinked her eyes open, hoping to get a better image of the ceiling she was staring at.

She tried to turn her head but when jolts of pain were sent up and down her spine she stopped the movement abruptly and hissed out in pain.

The sound alerted the other girl in the room of Marceline's revival. Bubblegum quickly stood up and ran to the blood eyed patient.

"Don't move Marceline" she reprimanded "You've just woken up after being hit by a truck."

"How long have I been out?" Marceline croaked, unable to create a better sound.

"For about three days now." By this time Bubblegum was at Marceline's bedside and was helping the weak girl sit up in her bed, she moved ever so slowly careful of the grievous injuries she had recently received.

Finally having reached a more comfortable position with Bubblegum's help Marceline then continued to just stare at the pink girl. She could see the bags under the girl's eyes and the way her hair was in complete disarray; she also seemed skinnier than usual, her odd pink complexion was beginning to turn white.

It worried Marceline; she never thought that the pink haired girl would become so distraught that she wouldn't even take care of herself. Marceline slowly stretched out her arms and like a little child it seemed as if she was asking for a hug, there was a small smile on her face.

"Looks like someone needs a hug." Marceline twitched her hands, urging Bubblegum to come closer.

Bubblegum leaped into the injured girls arms. Marceline was knocked back by the force of the blow, she let out a little pained grunt but didn't really mind; Bubblegum's strong arms wrapping around her waist with her head in the taller girls shoulder was enough to make all the pain go away. The ebony haired teen couldn't help but chuckle at the usually mature girls' childish actions. It warmed her cold heart.

"Marceline how could you! It was so horrible to see you in so much pain! At some point I swore you were dead." Her voice was filled with relief and slight anger at the girl's before her foolish actions. She pulled her head up and met Marceline's gaze. They stared at each other for a while until all of a sudden Bubblegum quickly leaned forward and pecked Marceline on the cheek, her face beet red when she pulled back.

It took Marceline a few seconds to register what had just happened but when she finally did; her face grew so red she made a tomato jealous. The two kept looking at each other, their blushes never leaving their faces; it was only when Bubblegum noticed that she had shifted herself completely into Marceline's lap did she spring away. She fell to the floor and loudly called out for an escape for the quickly becoming awkward situation,

"Finn! She's awake!" loud footfalls could be heard around the hospital and all the nurses and doctors cringed, the boy was too loud for his own good. The footfalls gradually became louder until- BANG- the door is smashed open with an aspiring hero in its doorway. Right behind him was Fionna who was rolling herself over as fast as she possibly could. Once there both bowed, deeply in gratitude while shouting their thanks.

Marceline sat in her hospital bed stunned. She was never thanked for anything before and definitely not by someone who she knew hated her. It was a new experience and Marceline was loving it. There was no way she was going to be humble about it; she was no hero after all.

"Come on, keep thanking me. I deserve it after all." Finn and Fionna raised their heads. They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what that comment was supposed to mean. Finn was about to thank her again when Marceline spoke up "Hey little girl, I never caught your name."

Fionna rolled up close to Marceline's bed, as she got closer Marceline finally got a good look at her. She really was a mirror image of Finn, they looked exactly the same; beside the fact that she was a girl. She also had the weird quirk of wearing an odd bunny hat, whose ears somehow managed to stay straight. She too had the supreme love for the color blue, both her shirt and skirt were blue. Even her genetic code liked the color; her eyes were as blue and clear as the sky. Her golden hair that peeked out from under her weird hat only made her even more beautiful, its golden threads giving her the look of an angel. Her innocence and youth only further strengthened this image.

Feeling nervous under the older girl's gaze she barely managed to stutter out "M-My name i-is Fionna." By this time Finn and Bubblegum had left the room to go wait outside, both knew by know how nervous Fionna was about meeting Marceline, she had spent hours preparing a speech and everything. And so they decided to let the two have their moment.

Finn had already told Fionna all that he knew about her. This included her violent habits, cold demeanor and mean disposition. Now if Fionna had been told about her before the accident she would have thought of her as a horrible person, but today she decided to reserve all judgment until she actually met Marceline.

Now that their meeting had begun, Fionna was feeling the Marceline that Finn described; but when the older girl broke into a grin she began to have second thoughts.

You see Marceline has a weird soft spot for young children; this might have to do with the fact that her young childhood wasn't necessarily the best. She felt a subconscious need to make sure that all young kids had fun growing up. No one needed to go through what she did. She decided to drop the façade and be a sweet, loving Marceline no one had ever seen before.

Marceline leaned over and rubbed the top of the paralyzed girl's head, ruffling up her blonde hair under the cap. Fionna shyly looked up and her eyes locked onto Marceline's warm ones, she couldn't stop staring at them; their crimson hue was so captivating. It led the young girl to wonder how she got those eyes, they were most definitely not natural and contacts were out of the question. Fionna kept staring until she felt two hands grab her from under her armpit. She was startled to find that Marceline was now picking her up like a baby, with two hands under her armpits and raising her high into the air. Marceline's cast was making the whole trip rather uncomfortable though.

Slowly, making sure not to hurt her legs, Marceline set the young Hero onto her lap. The girl's legs were frightfully thin from disuse and gave the older girl much grief. No child should be condemned to a life without walking; heck no person deserves such a fate. Fionna has probably forgotten what it feels like to walk Marceline bet.

Fionna could feel the stares the crimson eyed teen was giving her and so decided to answer Marceline's unspoken question:

"I was born with congenital analgesia, a disease which makes me unable to feel pain. I can feel and touch things like everybody else but I am unable to register pain. I've always had a very severe case. When I was five I once fell out of a tree and broke my arm, it fractured so badly the bone was protruding from the skin; but I never noticed. I didn't feel anything and I never bothered to look at my arm. All the other kids ran away from me that day, some even became sick from how gross it was. It never occurred to me to look down at my arm so when Finn came to pick me up that day and almost fainted from what he saw I knew something was wrong. I finally rolled up my sleeve; there I saw my bone sticking out of my arm. It was really gross, there was blood everywhere and the loose skin was all flappy. I could see why all the other kids ran away. That night I was rushed to the hospital and that was when the doctors found out I couldn't feel pain. They had never seen a case as severe as mine and so for many days I wasn't let out of the hospital. No one knew what to do. If I couldn't feel pain then I could quite literally chop my own hand off and not care. Walking around with this disease is like a death sentence, I would never know if I was hurt or not. I'm practically a zombie. If I was hurt and didn't notice the injury I would just aggravate it and make it worst. When I finally returned home I was supposed to be monitored constantly. Just in case I get mortally wounded and never notice."

After taking a couple deep breaths she hesitated, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Marceline offered.

"No its okay. I need to do this it's the least I owe you."

Taking one last breath she continues. "Anyway, that only lasted a couple of weeks, I was pulled out of school and instead my mom taught me. I wasn't allowed to go outside and someone else had to be in a room with me at all times. I was four at the time and I think Finn was ten. One day my parents and I were walking down a street late at night, we had just finished going to the theatre when all of a sudden I saw a man. He was running towards us, it never occurred to me to warn my parents. The man had a gun and he raised it, he was aiming at me. I didn't panic. I had nothing to fear, I wouldn't feel the pain and as a child death seemed too unreal."

"As a child?" Marceline interrupted "Fionna you're still a child." She saw the look on the other girls face and decided to let her continue, except this time Marceline decided to hug her tightly.

"I'm a child who's seen too much. Anyway, instead of warning anyone or doing anything I believed he wouldn't shoot so I just turned around and continued walking with my parents. After the incident I had to do a psyche test, the doctors were shocked to hear how unreactive I was in such a situation. Anyway the man shot his gun, I could hear it, and so did my parents. Thing is I never felt it, so I just continued walking. Turns out he shot my spine and severed the base of it; this caused my paraplegia. I haven't walked for five years. After I was paralyzed my parents turned to face the shooter; I had fallen to the ground unable to get up. By the time I rolled over and turned to face the murderer, the man had by now already shot two more bullets, both were at my parents. Their deaths were painless; the bullet went through each of their brains. They died instantly."

The girl stopped talking. She was now just looking off into space, reliving the moment. Her voice was devoid of emotion when she continued; it sent chills down Marceline's spine.

"I remember being angry then, I was so angry. I remember thinking _'who was he to kill my parents? Who was he to take them away from me? I should kill him myself.'_ I began to struggle upwards; the paralysis hadn't taken full affect yet. I moved towards the man, all I remember of him now was that he had a strange tattoo on his neck. I remember it clearly, the tattoo was red and it depicted a large double-bladed war axe. His eyes were cold and angry as if I had done something horrible to him. Now that I think about it, it was weird. As I moved towards him he began emptying his gun into me. All his bullets hit me but I just kept on walking, by this time the authorities had arrived and were shouting things I can't remember. My last steps were towards my parent's murderer. The gunman was becoming nervous, he had shot me twice more and yet I didn't even flinch. In his fright he never fired the last bullet; instead he turned and ran calling me a monster as he left. He had dropped his gun and I bent down to pick it up and then I just calmly cocked back the hammer, aimed at the back of his head and shot. That night I became a murderer. I was still only four, I shouldn't have been able to do that, and I should have collapsed with or without nerve disease. I was never sent to jail, they said it was self-defense. Finn and I were soon adopted by a nice family who were sympathetic to our story; they had lost their mother to a murder such as ours. It's funny though no one knew why he ran up to us and tried to kill us and no one seemed to question my inhumane response. They all just chalked it up to being an impossible to solve enigma, no one really looked into it though. I think it was because they were too afraid. After that night I have lived in this hospital, they won't allow me to leave because they're afraid I'll hurt someone again. They still say I'm mentally unstable. But I believe I've changed."

During her monologue Fionna slowly began caving in on herself, she hated the fact she couldn't feel pain, it ruined her chances of having a normal life and somehow it dulled her heart. She was now curled in on herself, her head was resting against Marceline's chest and tears were slowly appearing. Marceline looked down thoughtfully at the younger girl "How old are you?" she asked.

"Nine" was said in a very quiet voice.

Marceline looked up at the ceiling; she wanted to comfort the girl in her arms but didn't know how. She wasn't very good with words, that was Bubblegum's job. Finally a smirk spread across her face. She bends down and whispers in the others ear.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret of mine but before I tell you got to promise that this will stay between us." Fionna silently nods. "When I was nine I was just like you, kept in hospitals and constantly being told I was sick. Truth was I was just fine, I wasn't sick and nothing was wrong with me; except for one thing and that was that I could do this!"

Marceline sucked in a deep breath, puffing her chest out to its max. When she finally released all the pent up air she made the largest, most loudest and obnoxious burp anyone had ever heard. It lasted a good long minute.

Fionna just sat there, tears still staining her eyes; she just blinked a couple of times before breaking out into gut splitting laughter. Marceline soon joined in on her laughter. Fionna was so happy in that moment; she finally met a person who was able to cheer her up with seemingly zero effort, a person she could confide in. A person who didn't look at her as if she was a freak like everyone else did someone who didn't care about what she did in the past. Fionna concluded that Marceline would make a great older sister.

The two laughed jovially while their friends who were still waiting outside just smiled and shook their heads. They had heard the burp and were left standing there bewildered. Bubblegum and Finn entered the room once the laughter had died down, but it soon started up again. It was their turn to spend some time with Marceline.

The two healthy teens found their sick companions in Marceline's hospital bed having a great time laughing at their own antics. Finn was mildly surprised; his sister had never taken to anyone so quickly. This made him decide to completely erase his opinion of Marceline and begin anew, she deserved at least that much from him. He sat in one of the waiting chairs alongside Bubblegum. The night before, after long thought he decided to make it his mission to befriend Marceline.

"Marceline, will you listen to me for a moment?" he was hardly heard over the laughter but when Marceline gave him a look he knew he had her attention.

"Marceline, can we become friends? No hard feelings."

The room grew quiet after Finn's proposition. Everyone knew the bad past Marceline and Finn had. Marceline herself just pursed her lips in thought. In her head she was dissecting many thoughts and after a minute or two came to a conclusion. It never hurt to have a friend or two and what's past is past. She might as well live by her motto.

"Sure thing kid." Finn broke out into his famous huge grin.

"Mathematical!" He screamed, fist pumping in the air.

The next few hours were filled with idle chatter and doctors coming in and out of her room to make sure she was okay. Finn and Fionna stayed late into the night, they had to leave after Fionna passed out, still sitting on Marceline mind you.

Bubblegum and Marceline were left alone yet again.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Done! Hope you like it, I'm not very good with the romantic stuff so if you have any suggestions please just put them in a review. Thanks!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
